Achievements (Payday 2)
General 2nd Payday Birthday These achievements require that you are part of the PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam. Halloween Event 2013 Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages prior to the Halloween Update, but they could not be unlocked and they were replaced by the Halloween 2013 achievements. }} Permanent bags worth of meth without letting any law enforcer enter the house.}} bags worth of meth without blowing up he lab on the OVERKILL difficulty.}} crew members.}} Event-exclusive These achievements still exist but are only obtainable during Halloween. .}} .}} .}} .}} Celebration These achievements require that you are part of the PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam. Armored Transport DLC Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages prior to the Armored Transport update, but they could not be unlocked and they were replaced by the Armored Transport achievements. }} Owned Ownership of the DLC is required. Not owned The following can be unlocked by joining a host who owns the DLC. Celebration The following only require membership in the PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam. Gage Weapon Pack #01 Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages on November 26, 2013, and were replaced at the release of Gage Weapon Pack #01 on December 5. }} Owned Ownership of the DLC is required. Not owned The following can be unlocked by joining a host who owns the DLC. Permanent Christmas 2013 Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages on December 10, 2013. }} Permanent Celebration The following only require membership in the PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam. Infamy Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages on January 13, 2014, and were replaced when Update #22 was released on January 22, 2014. }} Permanent Gage Weapon Pack #02 Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages on January 27, 2014, and were replaced at the release of Gage Weapon Pack #02 on January 30. }} Owned Ownership of the DLC is required. Permanent The Death Wish Update Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages on February 13, 2014, when the Poetry Jam competition was opened. }} Teaser 2 The following appeared on achievement pages on February 18, 2014. }} Permanent Celebration Election Day Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages on March 13, 2014. }} Permanent Celebration Gage Mod Courier Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages on April 1, 2014. }} Teaser 2 The following appeared on achievement pages on April 9, 2014. }} Owned Ownership of the DLC is required. Gage Sniper Pack Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages on April 30, 2014. }} Teaser 2 The following appeared on achievement pages on May 4, 2014. }} Owned The following appeared on achievement pages on May 8, 2014. Celebration The following appeared on achievement pages on May 8, 2014. New achievements 19-May Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages on May 19, 2014. }} Trivia *"No One Cared Who I Was..." is a reference to a meme about Bane from The Dark Knight Rises. It was also Overkill Producer Almir's Steam avatar picture for a long time. *"Yeah he's a Gold Digger" is a reference to a Kanye West song called "Gold Digger" *"Fish A.I." is a joke about Infinity Ward, referencing them showing off Fish A.I. in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a big achievement. *"Lord of War" is a reference to the movie also named Lord of War which was about an illegal arms dealer. *"King of the Hill" is a reference to the famous mutliplayer gameplay style included in many video games. * "You Shall not Pass!" is a reference to Gandalf's well known quote in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring movie. *The "Man of Iron" is a reference to the Iron Man series. *The "Smooth Criminal" is a reference to the Michael Jackson song "Smooth Criminal". *"Let's Do Thi..." is a reference to the Leeroy Jenkins incident where an overly eager player shouted "Alright, let's do this!". *"They see me Baggin', They Hatin'" is a reference to the song Ridin by Chamillionaire. *"F in Chemistry" is a reference to the failing grade you would receive in a high school chemistry class if you were to burn down the lab. *"Doctor Fantastic" is likely a reference to the Marvel character Dr. Reed Richards, aka Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four. He is a doctorate and a scientist who invents many high-tech devices, comparable to the fusion engine stolen during the job. *"Diamonds are Forever" is a clear reference to the James Bond novel and film of the same name. *As with the achievement mentioned above, "License to Kill" is also a reference to James Bond. (As well as the Gruber Kurz pistol) *"The man with the Golden Gun is a reference to a James Bond film with the same name *"Shoot the Glass" is a likely reference to the film "Die Hard". Antagonist Hans Gruber (Alan Rickman) orders his henchman to shoot out glass windows when he discovers that protagonist John McClane (Bruce Willis) is barefoot. *"The pumpkin king made me do it!" is likely a reference to Golden Earring's song "The Devil Made Me Do It". *"I am the one who knocks" is a reference to Breaking Bad, when Walter's wife, Skyler was questioning him if he was in danger. Walt, getting mad at his wife said "Skyler I am not in danger, I AM THE DANGER. A guy opens his door and gets shot and you think that of me? No, I am the one who KNOCKS!" . *"Full Measure" is also a reference to Breaking Bad, when Mike tells Walt a story about confronting a chronic wife abuser back when he was a beat cop. Mike intervened, and almost killed the wife-beater, but gave in when the abuser promised to change his ways. Shortly thereafter the man beat his wife to death. Mike's mistake was to take a half measure when he should have killed the abuser. "No more half measures, Walter", he says referring to Jesse. This could also be a shout out to Aaron Paul, who played Jesse, and who has a tattoo that reads "No Half Measures". *All Presidential achievements are references to policies enacted when that president was in office, or are quotes from those presidents. *"If You Liked it you Should have put a Ring on it" Is a reference to a song by Beyonce called Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It). *"But Wait - There's More!" is a reference to a popular phrase in infomercials, commonly used by Billy Mays. *"In Town You're the Law, Out Here It's Me" is a reference to the movie First Blood. *"The Eighth and Final Rule" is a reference to the movie "Fight Club". *"We Are All Professionals" is a reference to the movie "Léon: The Professional", where the main character, Léon, refuses to kill women and children in his line of work. *"Eco Round" is a reference to the Counter-Strike series in which the heist GO Bank is based on. When players are low on in-game money, players will call out an "Eco Round" in which the team will resort to using their starting secondary weapons. *"Inception" is a reference to the scene in the 2010 film Inception where Arthur - played by Joseph Gordon-Levitt - fires on the host's 'defenses' using a SCAR-H battle rifle - the basis for the Eagle Heavy assault rifle in Payday 2. *The "Breaking Bad" achievement is a reference to the TV show Breaking Bad, as Day 1 and the TV show both involve cooking crystal meth. *The "Cash Is King" achievement's name came from the message Overkill put on all the cash registers in the game. *The "Came in Like a Wrecking Ball" achievement is a reference to Miley Cyrus's song "Wrecking Ball". *"Who Let The Doge Out" is a reference to both "Who Let the Dogs Out?", a famous song by the Baha Men, and the Doge meme. *"It's Always Foggy in Washington D.C." is reference to the show "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia". *"Wedding Crashers" is likely a reference to the movie of the same name. *"They Drew First Blood, Not Me" is a reference to the Rambo film series. Not only was "First Blood" part of the title of the second movie, but Rambo's combined total kills across the four movies is 220, same as the achievement. *"Yes We Can!" is a reference to Barack Obama's 2008 presidential campaign slogan. *"Hot Lava 2.0" is a reference to Payday: The Heist, as an achievement in Panic Room was Hot lava where you had to be able to keep law enforcers off graffiti on the roof on Hard or above. *"Build me an army worthy of Crime.Net" is a reference to The Lord of the Rings. Sauron says this phrase to Saruman, but it's Mordor instead of Crime.net Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:DLC (Payday 2)